Moving In
by spiritsnidget
Summary: It started off small. Extra shirts, orphan socks, a pair of boxers and pants from when they got caught walking home in the rain and Jack made off with Hiccup's clothes without his own. And Hiccup did the most practical thing he could think of with Jack's left over clothes: he emptied a drawer out just for Jack's stuff.


December Hijack week Day 2: Moving in Together – a huge step in anyone's relationship, show us how Jack and Hiccup handle moving in together, or maybe show us when one asks the other.

Murr second day. I wrote this all in like an hour. Sort of rushed but I really liked how this came out considering. Actually it's the only thing I did for Hijack week that I liked. Don't really know why I did the "I'm not gonna use quotations for speaking" thing but I did…oh well *shrugs*

Umm background info(?): In this I'm going with Overland(alive)!Jack (is that a category? I don't know), so brown hair and brown eyes. And then older!Hiccup. Yeah.

* * *

It started off small.

Extra shirts, orphan socks, a pair of boxers and pants from when they got caught walking home in the rain and Jack made off with Hiccup's clothes without his own.

And Hiccup did the most practical thing he could think of with Jack's left over clothes: he emptied a drawer out just for Jack's stuff. And if Jack's soft, bashful smile was anything to go by, Hiccup had made a good decision.

Eventually it grew. Jack insisted on leaving his shampoo, deodorant, razors at Hiccup's place since he spends nearly as much time there as he does back at his place. Hiccup agreed with the reasoning, and so he set about organizing the bathroom so that each had their own side of the vanity and a shower ledge for their respective toiletries.

After Jack graduated and got a job as a third grade teacher, more things leaked into Hiccup's home. Class art projects, spelling tests, and curriculum plans littered the dining room table, the living room floor, the coffee table. Hiccup would often finish up his own project maps and find Jack passed out on the couch, empty coffee cup resting precariously on the edge of the table, papers strewn across his lap. Hiccup would pile the papers, replace the mug next to a safer position, and carry a now only half asleep Jack to the bedroom before pushing him to change for bed.

The only true purposeful addition was when Jack decided to go out and buy a coffee maker for the long nights before parent-teacher conferences and grades were due. And Hiccup helped himself to the machine as well after his all nighters before his dissertation drafts needed to be turned in.

One day while getting a snack between classes, Hiccup got a call from Jack who sheepishly explained he unintentionally went to Hiccup's house instead of his own after work. The rain picked up after he got out of the car and he was holding all of his class material and computer, so he was maybe, sort of, a little bit trapped on Hiccup's porch now. Hiccup told him that the spare key was in the loose brick to the right of the doorbell and Toothless would appreciate being fed early. Jack offered to make dinner that night.

Hiccup got a house key made and gave it to Jack a few days later. Jack said it was the best unbirthday present he'd ever gotten.

Slowly, more things collected. Usually the additions were subtle; Hiccup wouldn't even notice until one day he'd reach for one thing and grab another that he didn't remember getting. The Nutella instead of the grape jam in the fridge. The Cool Ranch Doritos instead of the sour cream and onions potato chips in the pantry. The snowflake sweatpants instead of the green sweater in the basket of clean laundry. The entire collection of Curious George instead of his Advanced Differential Equations textbook on the end table.

Hiccup was making dinner for the two of them—Jack was going to run a little late tonight because of a last minute faculty meeting—when he decided.

Later that night after the movie and the consequential cuddling session ended, Jack groaned and pushed himself up off the couch before stretching. Hiccup watched, cursing his now racing heart, as the lean man in front of him bent backwards, muttering about how stupid it was to add more planning work on a three-day weekend.

Jack leaned down for a soft kiss, and Hiccup's hands rose up to keep him in place as he tried to pull back. Jack laughed, murmuring that he had to go back home.

Hiccup rebutted by saying Jack already was.

Ha, ha funny. I know I stay here a lot but I don't actually live here.

You could.

What?

Hiccup chewed his lip. You could actually live here. If you want.

Brown eyes stared at green. No response. Crap. Was that the wrong move? He can't take it back now.

Jac—

Hiccup couldn't finish as the other man fell on top of him, mouth crushed against his own, hands gripping desperately to his face, as yes, yes, yes, oh my gosh yes came tumbling out against his lips.


End file.
